


while the iron's hot

by Hope



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-04
Updated: 2007-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-02 00:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope/pseuds/Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://100_ghosts.livejournal.com">100_ghosts</a> (<em>perfect storm</em>). Devil’s Trap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	while the iron's hot

John already knows the taste of their blood.

Nose bleeds and split knees, field medic fixes even at the times Dean's fading out in the backseat. John’s hands gloved red in it, lifting from the slick steering wheel to wipe over his face; eyes, mouth.

It tastes like sweaty copper and _life_, both transient and terrifying.

It wants to intimidate him with closeness, he knows that even as the threat fulfills its purpose; riles John and Dean alike. Though the irony’s not lost on John, even now: his closest cuts come when he’s at the farthest distance.

Tonight’s no exception.

**Author's Note:**

> http://hopeful-fiction.livejournal.com/51973.html


End file.
